I'm Yours
by ForeverYours-x
Summary: The phrase “never give up” is often used when talking about life-changing experiences; when struggling to achieve a set goal, for example. For Troy Bolton, “never give up” was used daily, to win over a certain, stubborn card shop owner. One-shot. TxG


**I'm Yours**

**Summary:**

The phrase "never give up" is often used when talking about life-changing experiences; when struggling to achieve a set goal, for example. For Troy Bolton, "never give up" was used daily, to win over a certain beauty in the form of a card shop owner. One-shot. TxG.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own High School Musical, nor am I affiliated with anyone whom may work for Disney or High School Musical. Troy, Gabriella and any other recognisable characters are credited to their rightful creators, and in no way to I intend to class them as my own creation. I also do not own Jason Mraz, or his song _I'm Yours_. Credit to whoever came up with the beautiful lyrics to that song.

**Authors Note:**

Okay, I'm completely new to this, and terrified about posting, so please go easy on me!! Anyway, I got the inspiration for this fanfiction from a song by Jason Mraz called I'm yours. Just to make this clear – the town of Papplewood is not actually a town just off the East coast of California, as far as I'm aware. It was made up purely for entertainment purposes. Enjoy! - Tamy!

* * *

**I'm Yours**

Gabriella Montez lived on her own in a peaceful town, just off the East coast of California. It was small and quaint, but most of all – it was quiet. While most people she knew enjoyed the hustle and bustle of the town centre, Gabriella loved nothing more than to be alone, in the sunshine, by a tree, reading.

She was petite, which, she had decided, had it's pros and cons and she had the most vivid, deep chocolate orbs, known to the human race. She was 21 years of age – and loving every moment of it. Gabriella owned a card shop, situated just inside of town that, although the area wasn't full of people, always had plenty of customers.

One of the best things about living in a small town, she thought, was that everybody came together as a community, and acted as a shoulder to cry on for anyone who needed comfort, thus resulting in a friendly, safe neighbourhood for the residents. Another positive point, that made her shop gain respect from all customers was – she knew everyone inside and out, and always had a perfect card for everyone and anyone.

* * *

Troy Bolton was a six foot, gym fanatic, with – most people would say – the most beautiful, entrancing, cyan eyes ever to walk the earth. Much like Gabriella – he was 21 and liked the sunshine, reading and being alone, within reason of course.

He had decided to move to Papplewood and the one attribute that made the decision for Troy, was the fact that it was so picturesque, so welcoming and mysterious. The tranquil silence that lingered in the air, was that of something beautiful, that made him feel secure.

When he had finally settled in to his new country lifestyle and found himself a job as a local newspaper reporter, he had taken a walk around the town centre, looking for a place to find his new friend, Chad Danforth, a card.

Just as he was about to give up, and design a card of his own for Chad, he stumbled across a shop named _**Gabriella's Card Factory****. **_Little did he know that the moment that he set foot in that shop, his life would change for the better. Meeting Gabriella would be a blessing, and that as he had got to know her, he'd become far from shy in showing his affection for her.

_Flashback_

"_Hey, I'm Gabriella, welcome to my shop. Can I help you with anything?" Gabi asked in a more than enthusiastic tone, as she noted someone knew had moved to the area._

"_Gabriella. Nice name" he spoke aloud, whilst nodding his head, and replaying her name in his mind, making sure not to forget it. He couldn't deny she was extremely beautiful, with a sweet, girl-like voice. _

"_I hope you can, I've been looking all over for a card shop, and yours seems like the only one around here, which unfortunately for me, has to be at the other end of town. My feet hurt because I've been walking for so long. Chad so doesn't deserve this much effort" he grumbled._

_Gabriella laughed. "It is the only card shop in this town, which I suppose is good for me. Not so good for you though, I guess. So what kind of card are you looking for, sir?"_

"_Sir? Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't told you my name have I? I'm Troy" he said politely, a small smirk appearing on his face at the fact that she'd called him sir. "I'm looking for a card for my friend Chad. He's turning 21 tomorrow. I need something funny, witty, and possibly sex orientated if you have anything of that sort." _

_Gabriella's mouth dropped. She wasn't used to people being that honest, and she certainly wasn't used to people asking for things that were 'sex orientated'. _

"_No you didn't, Troy. Nice to meet you. As for the kind of card you're looking for, well there's three different sections. You have the age section, where you have the age on the card – and possibly a few badges here and there. Then you have the funny section, which is basically jokes and a few comic strips on the cards and then there's the... the um... adult section." She said, pointing to the different areas of the reasonably sized shop, blushing furiously as she got to the last part of her sentence. _

_Troy nodded, noticing her uneasiness when it came to the adult section of the shop, finding it pretty amusing, and wandered off to look around. After a couple of minutes Troy broke the silence by stating "You know, you really shouldn't have an adult section to your shop, if you don't like pointing people toward it when they ask" _

_Gabriella looked up from her notebook and rolled her eyes. "That's because people don't ask! They tend to explore the shop themselves if they're looking for something along those lines. Which very rarely happens in a neighbourhood like this anyway." She responded, amused by his words. _

"_Unless you count the occasional old men that nip in every now and then and pick a few things up." She said, and smirked as his his head shot up and his eyes bugged out like a frog. _

"_Seriously? No way!" He asked, bewildered._

_She laughed and shook her head as he strolled over with a card and a gift bag in hand. He passed it over to her, and she checked it out as she scanned it._

"_Good choice" She said giggling her sweet-as-honey laugh as she read the stupid joke that presented itself on the front of the card. _

"_That'll be $2.80 all together, thank you" she smiled. Troy grinned as he paid, showing his perfectly white, shining teeth. _

_Gabi smiled again, as she looked into his eyes, that had hypnotised her the moment she set eyes on them. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Troy. I'll look forward to seeing you again, sometime. Only next time I hope you bring a car with you, to stop the aching feet" She said with a wink._

"_Definitely. There's no way I'm walking that distance again! I'm sure you'll see me very soon, it's amazing how many birthday's there are in April. In fact, you might see me tomorrow, if you're lucky" he mused, with a smirk and a hopeful look in his eyes as he headed for the door._

_She laughed for the umpteenth time that day, and shook her head. "Bye Troy"_

"_See you tomorrow, Gabi" he said with a sure tone, and walked out of the door. _

_She smiled as she listened to the nickname he'd branded her with, and new that even though Troy was going to be a lot to handle, they'd get along just fine._

_End Flashback_

Every afternoon since that fateful day, Gabriella had received a visit off Troy, after he'd been to work. He'd come in, bring her a cappuccino and his column that he'd wrote that day, help out with the stock taking, and tell her how it was fate that brought them together on that Monday evening, and that they were destined to be together for eternity.

At first Gabriella had found this flattering, and she still did to a certain extent, but having the same conversation with him everyday did get tiring. In the end, Troy would always give up saying one day she'd see it the way he saw it, and they'd be married with several children.

There had been many a times where Gabriella had nearly succumbed to Troy's antics, and given into at least one date with him. After all, when Troy and Gabriella went to visit her old friends, back in Albuquerque, for the week, Sharpay had believed there was something going on between the two. Gabriella remembered it very clearly, and she recalled being extremely embarrassed and blushing ferociously before Troy announced that Gabriella and himself were only friends, and then Gabriella joined in quickly, changing the subject before anyone else could have a say on the matter. She also recalled Troy being extremely cool about the matter not blushing at all and showing no difference in his facial features, except a slight smirk at her embarrassment.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella had butterflies. She would be seeing Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan and Kelsi for the first time since she had graduated 3 years ago. This, she had concluded, would have been more of an exciting experience, had she not of been taking Troy with her. As much as she loved her old friends, she couldn't help but worry that Troy wouldn't except them and that after spending time with them, he would back of from her and she and their friendship would be over. Even more of a worry for her, was that Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan and Kelsi would find fault in Troy, and she would end up losing all of her friends. _

_When Troy and herself had got off the plane, though, all of Gabriella's friends were waiting for her, and she knew immediately that she'd at home around them. It felt just like being back where she was before, except there was a new member of their friendship group._

"_GABI?"_

"_Is that you?"_

"_Oh my gosh!"_

"_You look exactly the same!" _

"_Chad, come over here and see Gabi!"_

_She turned around and gasped as she saw her friends for the first time! Running over, she gave them all a group hug and just as she was about to introduce them to Troy, Sharpay – being her usual self, set her eyes on him._

"_Oh my! Now who is this piece of eye-candy we have here? Gabi, why didn't you tell us you had a new man!" She said boldly without noticing the tension building between Troy and Gabriella. "I'm Sharpay. Yes, I know I don't have the most common of names, in fact it's pretty eccentric to say the least, but most would say it suits my personality."_

"_Shar..." Gabi said being cut off, by Troy._

"_Nice to meet you, Sharpay" he responded and then turned to the rest of the group. "I'm Troy, and I'm not sure where you got the idea me and Brie were a couple from, but unfortunately I don't have the pleasure of dating this beautiful young lady. She has made it more than clear she wants our 'relationship' to be strictly platonic." Smirking, he looked over at Gabriella whose mouth had dropped and was in a state of shock at Troy's bluntness._

"_Um, yeah. Troy and I are friends. Anyway, how about we go back to wherever you guys have decided to let us crash at, and give Troy the grand tour of Albuquerque." Gabriella stated firmly, sending a look to Troy, telling her she'd be dealing with him later._

_Ever since the misunderstanding, Sharpay had named Troy various nicknames such as 'Hotshot and Troyboy', which hadn't bothered him in the slightest, as he'd learnt from the first few days that he should take everything she said with a pinch of salt. However, the 'couple' realised that if they were to continue to be themselves around people, this misunderstanding was going to continue to happen with others, and it prepared them well. Thus resulting in sometimes playing along with people, and pretending to be a couple, "just for entertainment" as Troy liked to put it._

_End of Flasback_

As much as Troy pissed her off with his stalker-like behaviour Gabriella would never for a second doubt that she enjoyed his company more than any other friend she had. They'd become extremely close to say they'd only known each other for 7 months, and told each other many 'secrets', knowing that it was safe in the others hands and hearts, and much to his liking, she definitely couldn't deny that he was a very attractive man and every girl they came across knew this.

Gabriella sometimes found herself feeling slightly jealous as girls whistled or gave Troy the "Call me any time, if you want a quick and easy fuck" look, and she could remember one time, at the end of October when three girls had expressed their feelings for Troy, whilst drunk, in the middle of the street. Gabriella had been more than terrified.

_Flashback_

_Troy had convinced Gabriella to drive them to the town, three miles away for a change of scenery, and Gabriella, after hesitating for about twenty minutes, obliged. For the first hour of their trip, Gabriella had found herself enjoy the new place, and had gained many free clothes, as Troy had offered to pay for anything she wanted. _

_As the darkness began to take over, and they were heading for their car, Troy and Gabriella passed a pub and two nightclubs all in a row. Three girls were hanging around outside, smoking and shouting loudly to each other. It was evident they were drunk. Troy felt Gabriella tense at his side, so he grabbed her hand and they walked together. Just as they thought they had passed the three, Gabriella heard a shout and a whistle._

"_You're boyfriends gorgeous, lav!" One of the girls shouted, and winked at Troy as he turned around._

"_Wow! I'd have him any day of the week!" another shouted._

_Troy squeezed Gabriella's hand, and whispered words of reassurance in her ears, before heading back to the car._

_End of Flashback._

For a couple of days, at the end of November, Troy hadn't done his usual daily rounds to the shop and Gabriella was starting to worry. She'd missed his company and she knew he wouldn't give up on her, no matter what she said or did. Looking back on the past weeks she thought about what she could of done to hurt his feelings, but her mind drew a blank.

Just as she decided she was going to visit him later on that night after work, and confront him about what was wrong, she received a call telling her he'd be over to the shop in 15 minutes, and if she could keep the shop open for an extra 25 minutes, he'd be insanely grateful. Gabriella did as she was asked, and waited for him to arrive. When he did, she ran over to him and threw her arms around his strong neck, feeling her body settle into his as she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

After their heartfelt 'I've missed you' session, Gabriella's eyes fell onto what looked like a guitar case.

"Troy, what is with the guitar?" she asked.

"You'll see. Just sit down, and relax" he said, whilst smiling, with a slightly dazed look in his eyes. This was his moment. If she declined his offer after this, he was going to give up and except the friendship they had. If he couldn't have her any other way, he could cope with just being friends. Seeing her beautiful smile everyday, smelling her apricot scent as he held her in a tight embrace.

Turning off the lights, he started strumming on his guitar, and he began to sing

_Well you done, done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
and now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
Nothings going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

__

I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment, maybe sing with me  
A la peaceful melodies  
It's your God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love love

So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and laughed  
I guess what I'm saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do  
Our name is our virtue

I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm sure  
No need to complicate  
Our time is short  
It can not wait, I'm yours

_Well no no, well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment come and dance with me  
A la one big family  
It's your God-forsaken right to be loved love love love_

_Well no no, well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment come and dance with me  
A la happy family  
It's your God-forsaken right to be loved love love love_

_I won't hesitate no more  
Oh no more no more, no more  
It's your God-forsaken right to be loved, I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours_

_No I won't hesitate no more, no more  
This cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours, I'm yours _

As Gabriella listened to the lyrics of his song, tears slipped down her face. The moment he finished she ran over to him, threw her arms around his neck, and ran her hands through his hair.

"I've been so stupid, I can't believe that I ever doubted it before. How could I possibly doubt you, you've been here all along, and I've been too blind and stubborn to see it. I trust you, Troy. I gave my heat to you the first day we met. I remember it so very clearly" she whispered, as though it would ruin the perfect moment if she spoke any louder.

Troy brought the pad of his soft thumb to her even softer, tear stained face and wiped away her warm, salty tears.

"I'm yours, baby" he whispered in return.

"Forever?" she asked softly.

"Forever" he nodded, as he dipped his head lower to reach her level and pressed his warm lips against hers, causing sparks to fly, and the temperature in the air to increase by 100 degrees. The kiss wasn't hot, nor was it needy. It was gentle and loving, between two people who knew that their love would last for eternity, no matter what came their way.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Okay, so here you are. My first one-shot. I know it's not incredible, and I'm not sure either, whether it should be classed as a song-fic, but there you have it. Anonymous reviews are enabled, so you have no excuse to not review. Just kidding, but it would be awesome if you could, any constructive criticism is also appreciated, so I know how to do things properly next time. You never really know how important reviews actually are to you, until you write, it's a very humbling experience to say the least! Okay, I'm going to stop rambling on about reviews now! Much Love, Tamy! xo


End file.
